1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to monitoring devices and, more specifically, to a shower monitor mountable to a pipe having a thermal sensor that actuates a preselected timing cycle which emits an audible tone at predetermined intervals until the timing cycle has expired whereupon a continuous tone is emitted until the thermal sensor is deactivated by a drop in the threshold temperature of the thermal sensor.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are other timing devices designed for similar purposes. Typical of these is U.S. Pat. No. 3,859,644 issued to Main on Jan. 7, 1975.
Another patent was issued to Persson on Dec. 9, 1975 as U.S. Pat. No. 3,924,468. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 3,981,266 was issued to Persson on Sep. 21, 1976 and still yet another was issued on Apr. 11, 1978 to Goff, et al. as U.S. Pat. No. 4,083,250.
Another patent was issued to Bowen on May 10, 1988 as U.S. Pat. No. 4,743,120. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 5,076,709 was issued to Tognotti on Dec. 31, 1991. Another was issued to Huang on May 16, 1995 as U.S. Pat. No. 5,415,203 and still yet another was issued on Jul. 16, 1996 to Huang as U.S. Pat. No. 5,535,779.
Another patent application was published to Vassallo on Feb. 14, 2002 as U.S. Patent Application No. 2002/0018401. Yet another U.S. Patent Application No. US 2003/0112845 was published to Kaiser et al. on Jun. 19, 2003. Another patent was issued to Mingori on Mar. 16, 1960 as U.K. Patent No. GB830,721. Yet another Japan Patent No. JP54028599 was issued to Masatoshi on Mar. 3, 1979. Another was published to Saar on May 13, 1998 as European Patent Application No. EP 0 841 546 and still yet another was issued on Jun. 8, 2005 to Morris as U.K. Patent No. GB 2 408 826.